Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Christmas Carol
''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Christmas Carol ''is another upcoming Land Before Time/Jim Henson crossover planned to be Made by TheAngryPepe. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In this adaptation of the Christmas story narrated by Charles Dickens himself (played by Gonzo the Great) with the occasional commentary of Rizzo the Rat, it is Christmas Eve in 19th century London. The merriment is not shared by Ebenezer Scrooge, a surly money-lender who is more interested in profit than celebration. So cold to the season of giving is he that his book-keeping staff, including loyal employee Bob Cratchit (Kermit the Frog), has to plead with him just to have the day off work on Christmas by pointing out that Scrooge would have no customers on the holiday and that it would waste coal to sit alone in the office. Scrooge's nephew, Fred, arrives to invite his uncle to Christmas dinner and two gentlemen (Bunsen and Beaker) also come to Scrooge's offices, collecting money in the spirit of the season to provide a Christmas dinner for the poor. Scrooge rebuffs his nephew and complains that it is not worth looking after the poor, as their deaths will decrease the surplus population. Fred is shocked at his uncle's uncharitable and cold nature, but repeats his invitation, makes his own donation, and departs. Later that evening, Scrooge finds himself face to face with the still mean-spirited spirits of his former business partners, Jacob and Robert Marley (Statler and Waldorf) who have been condemned to shackles in the afterlife as payment for the horrible deeds they committed in life. However, they warn him that he will share the same fate, only worse, if he does not change his ways, and foretell the arrival of three spirits throughout the night. Scrooge is first visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, a childlike specter who takes Scrooge on a journey back through time to his youth. He recalls his early school days, during which he focused on his studies; meeting of a young woman named Belle, with whom he would later fall in love; and the end of their relationship, despite Scrooge's protests that he would marry her as soon as he feels he has enough money to provide for them, which Belle knows, given Scrooge's birthing obsession with money, he will most likely never have. Scrooge then meets the Ghost of Christmas Present, a large, festive spirit with a booming voice who lives only for the here and now. He gives Scrooge a glimpse into the holiday celebration of others, including Kermit, and his family who, although poor, are enjoying Christmas together and reveling in the anticipation of the Christmas goose. The Spirit also shows Scrooge's own family, who are not above cracking jokes at Scrooge's expense. Finally, Scrooge meets the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, a silent entity, who reveals the chilling revelation that young Tiny Tim (Robin the Frog) will not survive the coming year, thanks in no small part to the impoverished existence of the Cratchit family. Furthermore, it is revealed that when Scrooge's own time has passed, others will certainly delight in his absence from the world, with four local pig businessmen attending his funeral only for the free food, and that Scrooge's charwoman Mrs. Dilber, Scrooge's laundress, and the undertaker steal the very clothes he has slept in and selling it to a spider fence named Old Joe. Upon seeing his headstone in the cemetery, it is the final epiphany that convinces Scrooge to change his ways, and makes him vow to celebrate with his fellow man. He returns to his bedroom on Christmas Day, and Scrooge goes about the town spreading good deeds and charity. He enlists the help of Bean Bunny, at whom he threw a wreath earlier in the film, and the two travel around the town gathering items for a Christmas feast and giving gifts to characters who had previously been wronged by Scrooge. Scrooge tells Kermit that he is going to raise his salary, and pay for his house mortgage. He also plans a feast for Cratchit's family, and learns to adopt the spirit of Christmas throughout the year, now encouraged by the addition of new friends. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi,Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zhane, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit,, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Lindy and Logan Watson, Jasmine Khang, Delia Delfano, Garrett Spenger, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Robin Hood, Little John, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *This is the only Land Before Time/Muppets crossover film to guest star The Vultures and Jiminy Cricket alongside Zazu, Kronk, and Zhane in this film, since they did not appear in Pooh's Adventures of The Muppet Christmas Carol, due to DisneyJSman only using his guest stars in that film instead of them. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, the Pokèmon films, I Didn't Do It, The Lion King films, the Madagascar films, the Tarzan films, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron,'' the Aladdin films, ''The Little Mermaid films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Brother Bear 1 and 2, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Free Willy 1-3, The Goonies, We're Back! A Dinosaur Story, the Scooby-Doo films, the'' the ''All Dogs Go to Heaven films, An American Tail films, The Swan Princess films, Robin Hood, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Both ''Aladdin ''and ''The Muppet Christmas Carol ''were released in theaters in 1992. (Also, PrinceJosh1992 was Born in That Year) *Yru was Going to Make This Film, But He Retired for Making Crossovers, So PrinceJosh1992 Will Take Over that Film Alongside with Other Land Before Time/Muppet Crossovers. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Adventure Films Category:Christmas Films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:TheAngryPepe Category:A Christmas Carol films